Immortal Destiny
by Crystal heart 255
Summary: Five years after Naraku is destroyed, Kagome and her family live in peace... But Kagome has been keeping a chilling secret... Every night since her oldest daughter, Sayuri was born, she'd been having nightmares about a frightening evil demon taking her daughter away... One day, while looking for crystals, Sayuri meets a dark and handsome demon, she attempted to befriend him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome was in tears... It had been five years since she had given birth to her four beautiful children... Reina and Rina were five years old and full of wonder, as was Raiden... But Sayuri was now fifteen years old in demon standards, being a full demon, she had aged much faster then the others... For every human year for a human, for a demon, she aged three years each year... Her hair hung down in silken waves past her waist, and her eyes were a beautiful shining silver... Her lips were a rosey pink and she had beautiful natural blush in her cheeks... Kagome couldn't be prouder of her oldest daughter, but it hurt so much that she'd grown up so fast...

" Mama?!" Sayuri suddenly asked in alarm, " Are you ok?!"

" Oh... Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine... Just missing my baby girl is all..." Kagome said smiling warmly as she brushed her tears away...

" Mama..." Sayuri said hugging her mother gently, " Like you always told me, we'll never stop being your babies no matter how old we get!"

Kagome laughed when her daughter winked at her and nodded her head, feeling much lighter and happier then she was feeling just a few moments ago, and wrapped her arms around her daughter once more... The first vision that Kagome had had five years ago, had been plaguing her ever since then, and she feared her the safety of her family and her mate... But it was her burden alone to bare... She refused to tell anyone else and have them worry as well... She loved all of her children dearly, of course... But she and Sayuri had a very close relationship, they were more than mother and daughter, Kagome treasured Sayuri like a best friend as well, and not many mother's had that type of relationship with thier daughter...

" Mama?" Sayuri asked, drawing her mother from her thoughts, " When is daddy and aunt Kagura and uncle Rayuga coming back from the southern lands?"

" It'll be about a week or so sweetie... Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah... I just miss them is all..." Sayuri sighed.

Kagome smiled as she and her daughter sat in silence for a time, thinking thier own thoughts... Sayuri was extremely intelligent, she knew vast amounts of knowledge, and each time Kagome visited her home, she took her children with her and got them each a special gift... As of late, Sayuri had become very interested in stones and crystals, and she truly had a gift for finding some very incredible and unique finds... When she'd brought her first crystal home, Kagome immediately took them all on a trip to her era and bought Sayuri a Gemstone identification guide so that she could learn the names of all the crystals she'd found so far... Kagome was shocked to learn that the large aqua blue colored crystal prism that Sayuri had found in the woods a few days ago, was a natural blue topaz as thick as her fist and three times as long... It had perfect natural facets on all sides of the stone as well... Gaining Sayuri's permission, Kagome took Sayuri's precious treasure and the two of them went on a trip to her era. They'd gotten back a few hours ago and Sayuri had taken her treasure to her personal chambers to a special room she'd picked to display her crystals in and set it on one of the many velvet pillows on one of the many rows of shelves that lined her wall... When she went back outside however, she found her mother crying silently and instantly went to console her and see why she was so upset...

Jekotsu came strolling down the path in the gardens after Kagome and Sayuri had sat down and plopped down in between them.

" Hi ya!" Jekotsu said cheerfully, " How was your mother daughter trip to your era lady Kagome?!"

" It was great Jekotsu!" Sayuri said hugging him excitedly, " Stay right there and I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Then Sayuri shot off into the castle, using both her demon speed as well as her reiki powers to increase her speed, bringing the phrase, ' back in a flash,' a whole new meaning. When she got back, she held her treasure in her hand... Jekotsu's mouth dropped open as he took the crystal she offered and stared at it in awe... It was absolutely flawless!

" Oh man, Sayuri!" Jekotsu said excitedly, " This is probably worth a fortune!"

" A small one..." Sayuri teased, " That is why mama and I went to her homeland... There's a man there that told us what it was worth..."

" And?!" Jekotsu asked impatiently.

" Well, he said in gold coins it's worth about fifty thousand coins!" Sayuri said excited, " And in the money from mama's era, it's worth two hundred thousand dollars!"

" Wow!" Jekotsu said beaming That's awesome!"

Sayuri giggled. Since she was just a baby she'd looked up to Jekotsu as an older brother... And he certainly treated her as if he were her brother... They'd become very close. She loved all of the band of seven as family and she had a kind heart when it came to every living creature...

Authors Notes: ok, so this is the first chapter of Immortal Destiny. I just wanted to let my readers know, that from this point on, the story will be in Sayuri's point of view, or ukaran's point of view... I hope you all like it so far! Leave me my reviews please, more reviews means more chapterss!😋


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sayuri's POV.

Mama has been so happy that I found something that I love to do... I treasure my family so dearly, but I think that my mother is indeed, the one im closest to... She is incredibly beautiful for a human, with her laong black hair braided in a warrior's braid down her back, it was so long, it reached just below her hips... She was a wonderful mother... Kind and gentle, she never was mean or hateful to any of us growing up... I remember how frightened she was the first four months of my life, my brother and sisters were still infants learning how to crawl, and I had grown to one year old... Every four months, I'd grown another year... She often told me when I got older, how thankful she was that her mother had bought her a camera with several memory cards and a portable camera charger... The charger held two months worth of charge, that way, she didn't have to run home too often to charge her camera up... I was amazed when I turned four years old and saw myself as a baby onbmy mother's camera one day and couldn't help but be curious... Not many children had thier memories preserved where they could watch them like that... It was one thing my mother truly treasured...

It was very special to me as well... Here lately, I've been sneaking out without Jekotsu or anyone else with me and go hunting for crystals... I know I shouldn't do that, I love my mother and everyone else in my family, but here lately, they have been a bit too protective of me... I suppose it's because I'm now of marrying age... But I've yet to meet a male that I like that way... Daddy always told me that he'd never force me to do anything that I didn't wish to do... But my great grandmother, his mother, wishes otherwise...

" Sayuri!" Great grandmother would sigh impatiently, " You must find a powerful mate one day, to rule our lands when we and your father are gone!"

But I'd always tune her out... It was extremely irritating. I suppose she means well, but even daddy had told me grandmother medals too much for her own good, and then we both laugh like crazy... Daddy is a big strong dog demon Prince, and when he and mama are in the same room, you can see the love shining in thier eyes... That's the kind of love I want... Someone who truly loves me and me alone... Strong and courageous and brave... Handsome... I sighed as an image of my night in shining armor passed through my mind, and I knew that I probably had stars in my eyes, but I didn't care... A girl has every right to day dream about her future after all... Suddenly a powerful dark demonic energy flared, revealing it's presence to me, and I instantly began to panic... I honed in on my senses to pinpoint the auras location... And there he was... Shining like a great dark god of night, with his long black hair and dark blood red eyes as he stared down at me... He was so incredibly handsome, just the sight of him made my heart pound...

I blushed when I saw him staring at me, and instantly began to worry weather or not I looked ok... I had on my favorite light lavender silk kimono with blue crescent moons on it and a silver obi to match...

" Hi there!" I called, trying to be polite and not wanting him to think I was one to ignore someone who might want to talk, " My name is Sayuri! What's yours?!"

The man just stared at me like I was crazy... He wore hand made clothing made of freshly tanned dear and elk hides and had his hair in a braid down to just above his shoulders... Boy he was handsome! He smirked at her dangerously when he caught her staring at the muscles that were visible underneath his shirt that hugged him...

" Your are being awfully rude, ya know!" I said, beginning to become angry, " I'm trying to be nice and make new friends!"

Boy did I regret yelling at him the minute the words were out of my mouth, for quicker than I could track him, he was near enough that I could see his piercing eyes staring at me with us literally being nose to nose... This was not good... Not good at all...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ukaran's POV.

I was nose to nose with the strange female I'd seen looking for something, I did not know what, in the forest below my mountain... My mother, lady kikyo, still lived in the cave she'd given birth to me in five years ago... But when I should still be a child of five, here I was a man... For every year I lived, I aged by five years... I am twenty five years old, and never knew a kind word from anyone but my mother... My father, a powerful half demon named Naraku, was murdered after they thought that they destroyed my mother... But at the last moment, my father made the ultimate sacrifice... He gave up his demonic energy that enabled him to regenerate his body to my mother right before she was destroyed... His aura had sensed my life inside my mother's womb and protected me especially when she was torn to pieces...

This female in front of me, knew not who I was, or how many humans I'd killed because of my hatred for the ones that had wronged my family so... Yet this little female thought to befriend me?!

" You know not who you speak of friendship to, little one... I am dangerous..." I growled darkly...

And she did the unthinkable... She giggled... She giggled at me! How dare she laugh at me! I tried to warn her what kind of person I was and she dared to laugh at me! Ukaran the son of the great and powerful Naraku! I would show her just who she's dealing with... The little female squeaked nervously the instant she felt my aura grow darker as I towered over her, backing her up until she hit a nearby tree... She shivered in fear as I ran a single claw down her collar bone and down the front of her kimono, the sharpness, just enough to ensure fear, I truly wished no harm to the innocent and lovely little female standing before me... Her scent of fear smelled of fresh rain honey, and I found I rather liked her scent that way... I found myself wanting more... I pressed myself into her sweet little body, loving the way she whimpered in fright... Her fear was so incredibly intoxicating... It made her natural beauty as a demon intensify that much more... Her kimono hugged her curves perfectly and made her all the more desirable...

I smirked darkly as her scent spiked even more when she realized what our close proximity was doing to me... I resist my urge to lick my lips... The little female in front of me wiggled nervously, not realizing how intimate she was rubbing against me... I growled low in my throat, causing her to begin to shake in fear...

" I... I'm sorry!" The girl said frightfully, " I just wanted to be friends is all!"

" Friends huh..." I growled low, " And what exactly do friends do?"

" Um... Well..." The girl said a bit less nervous, " Friends are someone you can talk to if you have something that you need to get off of your chest... And they can keep you company... Do you have any siblings or anything?"

I sighed and sat down, reaching up and pulling her down into my lap as I thought about what she'd told me... I'd never met anyone like her before... Her beauty brought out my passionate side... My animal instincts... But her fear brought out my dark side... The side that wanted to drink deeply of her sweet blood... After thinking carefully of what he'd wanted to say, he spoke carefully...

" I grew up... Lonely... Children never asked me to play games or be thier friends... No one wanted to be around me and no one but my mother ever cared about me... I still visit my mother from time to time..." I said, suddenly missing her.

" Do you live around here?" She asked.

" Yes... I live in a cave a few days walk from here..." I replied, " It's very secluded and private... And very lonely..."

The girl suddenly leaned back against my chest and pressed her cheek against mine...

" I'm sorry you've been so alone... I'm happy to meet someone new... Up until now I've only been allowed around family and friends of my family and that's it..." The girl said, irritation clearly visible on her features, " They treat me like such a baby sometimes!"

I couldn't help but find the girl amusing... My mother loved me, I knew that, but she had no other family, no relatives to love me after she was gone...

" You don't realize how lucky you are to be loved by so many..." I said roughly.

She gasped when my arms tightened roughly around her, but I didn't care... This female stirred something deep inside me that I knew nothing about... And I found myself wishing to know the name of the strange feeling I was feeling... It was comforting...

" What happened to your father?" The female before me asked nervously.

" A bunch of humans murdered him..." I growled darkly...

The girl in my arms stiffened and began to try to free herself from my grasp... But I dug my claws in... She promised to be my friend, so I wanted to make sure that she would keep her word...

" Why do you wish to run from me now?" I asked angrily, " Did you still not wish to be friends?!"

" Yes! " The girl said trembling, " Of course I do, but your hurting me... Your squeezing me too tight!"

I couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped my throat... She didn't realize it yet... But by her offering to be my friend, she has offered herself to me... And I have decided to except... One day soon, I shall claim her as mine...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared down at the female in my arms, not willing to let her go just yet... My dark side, my inner demon, screamed at me to lay claim to her body, but she was fragile, like a human... She did not yet know her strength, if she even had any...

" What was it you said your name was?" I asked, but it came out as a growl...

" Uh... Sayuri..." Sayuri said worriedly.

Apparently she did not like the way I was staring at her...

" Sayuri!" A female voice suddenly called frantically, " Sayuri! Where are you!"

I began to growl possessively when I heard the other female call Sayuri's name, as if she owned her... It pissed him off and he had no idea why...

" I'll be there soon mama!" Sayuri yelled worriedly.

I growled at her again darkly...

" Please..." Sayuri said worriedly, " She's only my mama... I need to go home..."

" You'll never come back if I let you go..." I said growling, trying to hide my loneliness...

" I will... I swear I will.. just please!" Sayuri whispered fearfully, " I give you my word..."

" Alright..." I said, deciding to trust her, " But if your lying to me... You'll be sorry... My name is Ukaran, by the way..."

I released her then and she stood and offered a hand to me, which I quickly took and used to my advantage... For when she pulled me to my feet, I quickly pulled her to me and crushed my lips to hers... It was pure heaven... She tasted so sweet... I co barely breathe, my whole body sang with pleasure, just from that one simple kiss... After I broke the kiss, she blushed and stepped back, and for a moment, I thought that perhaps I'd gone too far... But Sayuri surprised me by giving me a sweet shy little smile before gently kissing my cheek in a quick kiss...

" Goodbye then... Ukaran..." Sayuri whispered blushing, " It was nice meeting you... I'll see you tomorrow, ok?!"

And then she was gone... The cold empty feeling I'd felt all these years, was slowly being replaced by her warm sweet presence in just a few short hours... Perhaps next time, our visit can be a bit longer... After Sayuri left, I hid my aura and quickly went to see my mother... Perhaps she could tell me what this strange I had was... It didn't take long, I reached my mother's cave, thanks to my demon speed by noon that day... She looked as lovely as ever in her deep bloodred silk kimono with a black obi and her long silky hair fanned out around her in silken waves... She'd been through so much... But she sacrificed even more for my sake... I remember when I had turned fifteen... That was the day she'd told me that my father had been murdered for no reason... It made my blood boil... How much my poor mother had cried that day because of having to relive through the heartache of losing her mate to that evil human priestess who hated her so... Since that day, I've trained under my mother's tutelage to be an assassin... A trained killer, all for the sake of getting revenge in honor of my father... And to ease my mother's pain...

" Ukaran!" Mother said happily, " My son... It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

I rolled my eyes, but hugged her non the less, I still loved her, even though she was a bit overbearing...

" Mother, I just visited you a mere two days ago, remember?" I said smirking.

Of course, my smirks never lasted very long, where my mother was concerned, for they always softened into a true smile... Only for her...

" Something troubles you?!" Mother said knowingly, " Tell me what it is, my son?"

" I... Met a female..." I sighed, " And she's... Very unique... She did not fear me like most others do... She offered to be my friend instead, when I threatened her..."

" Hmmm... That is very odd..." Mother sighed, a bit puzzled, " Perhaps you should think of a way to make her fear you... Then you can keep her if you so wish..."

" Thank you mother..." I said smiling darkly, " And I think I have just the perfect plan..."

I then left my mother's cave, thinking it over in my mind as to how to put my plan into action, so that I could threaten Sayuri so that she would be mine... Perhaps her family was the key...


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes

Hello again to all my readers, I just wanted to add a quick note and apologize for a few mistakes I made in this story... I didn't realize until after I posted the first four chapters, that I forgot it was supposed to be in either Ukaran or Sayuri's point of view. Also, my cell phone acts up a bit sometimes when I'm typing and erases a few words here and there without me realizing it. But I do hope you all like my sequel so far... And as for Ukaran, if any of you have realized how I came up with that name, please tell me in your reviews!😋

On with the story...

Chapter 5

Sayuri's POV...

Mama was standing in the forest clearing, tapping her foot impatiently... It was the first time I'd ever seen her look angry at any of us...

' Oh boy...' I thought nervously, ' I'm in deep trouble...'

" Oh Sayuri..." Mama sighed thankfully, " I'm so glad your safe... I felt a powerful evil demonic energy and I was worried, so I came to find you... Are you alright?!"

I sighed as mama hugged me tightly and looked around for Ukaran, but his aura was gone, so I knew he'd already left...

" I'm fine mama..." I sighed irritatedly, " I'm not a baby any more..."

Seeing the hurt expression on my mother's face, I immediately regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth...

" I'm sorry, mama... I do love you..." I sighed hugging her gently.

" I know you do dear..." Mama said warmly, " And I know your all grown up now... I just worry about you... It doesn't mean I don't think that you can take care of yourself..."

" I know, mama..." I said smiling, " And it means a lot to me that you care so much... I just... I want to get out and meet friends of my own... Understand?"

" I suppose your right..." Mama sighed...

" Does that mean I can?!" I asked excitedly.

Mama nodded and smiled and I flung my arms around her... She laughed for a bit, and then we headed back to the castle together... Because of my meeting Ukaran, I was a bit distracted, so I didn't get a chance to hunt for crystals... It's ok though... Since mama gave me permission to do what I wish, I plan on going out after lunch and searching for more crystals. My heart began to pound and I blushed as I thought back to how he'd pressed up against me... His touch had made me feel as if I were on fire... And when he kissed me... I swallowed hard as I tried to erase his scent and the way his body felt against me from my mind... He was the first man I'd ever met that didn't want my money or my title... Just me... He was truly handsome, and I hope that he truly will except my friendship... I sighed as an image of him flashed across my mind once again...

' Oh brother...' I thought to myself, ' if I keep sighing like this, someone is going to wind up thinking that I've fallen in love with someone! I wish they could all meet Ukaran, but... He's still so rough and his aura is very dark right now... I absolutely do not want mama to get the wrong idea and end up purifying him! I'll introduce him to everyone once I can calm him of his anger... There's good inside him... I know there is... Somewhere...'

After mama made us what she called, her teriyaki beef, with seasoned roasted vegetables for lunch, I excused myself after eating and went back outside, heading for the forest... Unfortunately, I wasn't alone for very long... Bankotsu fell into step beside me, much to my irritation...

" Hey, Sayuri! How are you doing today?!" Bankotsu asked grinning.

" I'm fine... Just going for a walk in the forest... I'll be back before nightfall..." I said passing him up when he stopped to look at me dumbfounded...

" Hey hey hey! Now that's not a good idea!" Bankotsu said grabbing my hand to stop me, " Sayuri, there are some dangerous demons out and about!"

" I'll be fine Bankotsu..." I said as I gently pulled my hand from his, " I'm a demon too, remember?!"

I smiled at him when he stopped following me and shrugged his shoulders before turning and heading back to the castle... I sighed in relief at that... I want to have time to myself and do not wish to be followed... Hopefully since Bankotsu understood, so would everyone else... About an hour later, Renkotsu fell into step by me and began walking beside me...

" Good afternoon, lady Sayuri... And how are you today?!" Renkotsu asked smiling...

" Just fine thanks..." I putting on a fake cheery smile, " Out for a walk by myself... Wanting to get some fresh air by myself... Wanting to have some time by myself..."

" Ok... Ok..." Renkotsu said, raising his hands defensively, " I'm sorry I bothered you!"

Renkotsu was quick to leave after that, and I was free to be by myself once again... I sighed in relief... Honestly, the only company I wished for right now was Ukaran. But a short while later...

" Hi ya!" Jekotsu said, irritatingly happily, " Ah what a beautiful day it is for a walk! So, where are we heading?! The meadow?! The river?! Oh! I know! There a great waterfall a few miles from here! We can go there and hang out! What do you say?!"

I closed my eyes, trying to gain control of my anger, for I didn't want to accidentally lash out and hurt the man I'd come to consider my older brother...

" Maybe some other time..." I said cooling down a bit... " I'm sorry, Jekotsu, but I'd like to be by myself right now, ok?"

He was silent as I began to walk away from him, but not for long, unfortunately...

" Sayuri, your mother said she sensed a dark presence when she was out looking for you earlier..." Jekotsu said sternly, his smiling fading into a worried frown, " I don't think that you should be out here by yourself!"

" Yeah!" I screamed angrily, " You and every other member of my family! You think i can't take care of myself! You think I can't do anything on my own! I'll show every single one of you! Tell everyone back at the castle, not to bother coming after me because I don't want to be around anyone right now! Got that?! I'm so sick and tired of being treated like a damn baby!"

I stood there breathing heavily, my head swimming from finally being able to speak my mind as I stared angrily at Jekotsu, daring him or anyone else to try and stop me... And then I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me... Leaving a very confused looking Jekotsu behind...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ukaran's POV.

I couldn't get her out of my mind... I couldn't stop thinking about her... The sweet little female named Sayuri... It seemed as though she'd unknowingly done something to me... Being a dark priestess, my mother had taught me how to make poisons and create dark curses over the years, but it did not feel like anything bad... It was warm and made me feel very happy... Happier then I felt in a long time... I sighed once again... As much as my mother loved me, she hated for me to show any sign of weakness...

" Do not ever let a female too close to you..." My mother had once warned me, " Use them for pleasure, use them as your playthings... But do not ever fall in love my son... It will be your greatest downfall..."

A chill ran up my spine when I looked into her cold eyes, and I promised myself that I would take her advice... When I got older, I began to have these urges for a females flesh, and so, I went looking for them in the village brothals around the country side... I used them however I wished, but every time our session was over, I felt so cold and empty... My body was fulfilled of its needs... But I knew I was missing something... I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard soft whimpering just outside of my cave... As I walked outside, intent on killing whoever dared to trespass in my territory, I cought a glimpse of shiny light purple fabric with blue moons on it and my heart nearly stopped... It was Sayuri! When I saw her, I quickly leapt down from my cave and went over to her... Unsure of what to do with the whimpering little female, I gently picked her up and carried her into my cave... Her whimpering became little sniffles here and there and a few minutes later, her breathing evened out... I wonder what had upset her enough to come running in my direction?! My deer skin shirt hung on the far wall, and I was sweating from where I'd been butchering the deer and bears that I'd hunted and killed earlier that day. I wonder what she would do if she saw me like I was... Would she run away? Like so many other women had tried to? I decided to find out...

Now... How do I go about waking her?

I quickly washed the sweat off of my arms and torso before getting on my hands and knees above the beauty sleeping before me... I crawled over her as a predator would crawl while stalking it's prey and carefully laid down on her, minding the weight of my body and captured her lips in a light kiss, just to see what her reaction would be...

" Ukaran..." Sayuri whispered in her sleep, " I miss you..."

My mouth instantly fell open and i fell over in shock... She missed me?! Why?! We barely knew each other! And yet... I couldn't deny the fact that I'd missed her as well... I swallowed the lump in my throat that her words had caused to form there and decided to go just a bit further... I covered her body with my own... And began kissing and nipping at her neck gently... I growled low when her arms came up around me and held me to her, her fingers lightly trailing up and down my back gently... I used my knee then, to gently slide her knees apart, so that I could lay comfortably and used my weight to press into her, causing her to gasp in her sleep as a pretty light pink blush stained her cheeks... The scent that slammed into my senses next, nearly caused me to lose control... A strong spicy sweet scent... Sayuri was becoming aroused in her sleep, thanks to me... Sayuri sighed again, as I pushed more weight on her, with my groin, which was still clothed in my deer skin hakamas. I wanted so badly to see the treasure that she held beneath her wrapping, but I was content with just playing with her for the time being... My hand found its way inside her kimono and before I knew it, I was giving her upper body a good massage.

She moaned loudly in her sleep, her spicy scent spiking even more and she suddenly cried out in her sleep...

" Ukaran!" Sayuri whispered in her sleep, " Please! More!"

I grinned wickedly as I removed my hand from inside her kimono and carefully raised her bottom of her kimono, cursing when I saw that she was wearing wrappings... I growled aggravated and decided to see if she could feel anything through the thin fabric... Laying my hand on her core, I began to rub her a little more roughly then I had been on her breast, causing her to buck beneath me... She suddenly moaned been louder and then I felt her while body shudder as she found her release.. then her eyes fluttered open...

" Mind telling me what you were dreaming about?!" I teased...

She looked at me in confusion for quite a long time... Until suddenly, her confusion turned to anger...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sayuri's POV...

After I'd cried myself to sleep, I remember feeling a strange sensation, first on my breasts and then underneath my kimono between my legs... It was different then anything I'd ever felt before and I couldn't help thinking of the handsome stranger I met earlier today... I felt really naughty for thinking of him like that, but he was dark, powerful, and dangerous... And I found myself wanting his body but I had no idea what I wanted him for... It was all so confusing... And then I heard a familiar dark chuckle and opened my eyes to see him hovering over me... I hated being confused about my feelings and what the sensations I felt were supposed to be... So I did what I always did when something confused me... I got angry...

" What do you think your doing?! Who do you think you are?!" I demanded angrily, slapping his hand away from where it rested on me, " How dare you!"

Bad move... He had me pinned underneath him, much harder in a flash, my wrists held suspended above my head by one of his huge hands...

" I found you alone in my territory..." Ukaran growled menacingly, " By demon law, I can do whatever I please to you for trespassing... Lucky for you, I rather like you too much to hurt you..."

I blushed at our close proximity, but smiled when I heard his words...

" You... You like me?!" I asked joyfully.

" Yes..." Ukaran growled, " I certainly do..."

" I'm so glad! I'm sorry I trespassed on your land though... Really I am!" I stuttered nervously, " I just needed to get away from my family so badly, it was so beautiful here and everything... I didn't realize this was yours..."

" Yes... This cave is mine... And so is everything in it..." Ukaran growled grinning.

" Can I get up now and you can show me around?!" I asked excitedly, " I've never been inside a cave before!"

Ukaran stared at me in confusion and I couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he looked like that... I smiled sweetly at him and it made him even more confused...

" Why... Are you smiling at me like that?!" Ukaran asked in confusion, " You seemed quite angry with me for playing with you in your sleep just a few moments ago..."

" Oh... Um... Well, I was scared because I didn't know it was you when I first woke up... But I'm glad it was... I just, never been around men before other then family... That's all..." I said blushing.

Ukaran smiled and advanced towards me until he had me against the wall, causing me to squeak in surprise and before I knew it, I was in his arms again...

" You'll have to excuse my behavior..." Ukaran growled before kissing my neck, " I don't quite know how to act around a friend, since I never had any..."

" Oh... It's ok... You didn't hurt me or anything, so it's fine..." I said smiling.

" It's alright then?!" Ukaran asked, " I mean, you won't get mad at me if I wanted to play some more?!"

" No... I don't mind, but I would like to get to know each other better as well..." I said smiling, " I like you a lot too by the way..."

Ukaran grinned and sat down as he did the first day I met him and pulled me down into his lap... It was very comfortable... Despite what he said about hating humans and even killing quite a few of them, I couldn't bring myself to fear him... He was a lost, lonely soul who needed someone other then an overbearing mother to care for him... And I could feel a warmth begin to bloom in my heart, just for him... Despite only just meeting him, I was shocked to realize that he was already unknowingly making a place in my heart... Who knew that you come to care so much for someone in such a short time...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ukaran's POV.

Having Sayuri in my home gave such a warm feeling of peace and happiness that I had never known before... She told me stories of funny things that happened to her uncle and what a dimwit he can be sometimes, she told me of how her younger twin sisters had taken her mother's lip paint one day and painted her father's face to look like a female and how her mother had just about laughed her head off over it, as she put it. She told me of her interest in crystals and stones and how her mother had gotten her a good on how to find them and what each crystal was called... She even told me of how her little brother had actually eaten every single sweet that her mother had made for a ball that was supposed to be held in Sayuri's honor for her sweet sixteen in two months...

" I don't really want to go though..." Sayuri sighed sadly, " I haven't really made any friends besides you... And I'd rather not dance with anyone I don't know..."

" I would like to come if you'll want me there..." I said suddenly.

' What the hell just made me say that?!' I thought to myself angrily, ' I am truly a fool, for there no way that she would ever agree to...'

I didn't get to finish my thought, for, before I even realized that she'd moved, she was in my arms, hugging me happily...

" Oh yay!" Sayuri squealed adorably, " I'd feel so much better if you were there with me! My mother said that I could choose whatever theme I wanted, so where a mask, because it's going to be a grand masquerade ball! Music and dancing and all of my mother's delicious home cooking!"

Sayuri suddenly wiggled free and began dancing around the cave, her happy joyful smile causing a warmth to bloom in my chest as I stared at her, entranced... Was this sweet beautiful little female truly that happy just because I agreed to accept her friendship?! She was truly a special little female, and I found that I really enjoyed having her friendship... But I couldn't help but wonder if there could be something more between us... Could that really happen for someone like me?! Could I be allowed to have a happy ending, like so many people were lucky enough to have? I couldn't help by smile as Sayuri reached out her hand and I allowed her to lead me to the middle of the cave, where she twirled away from me and then back into my arms...

" Will you dance with me?!" Sayuri asked breathlessly.

I nodded, speechless as she took my right hand and placed it on her hip and took my left hand in hers, placing her other hand on my waist as well... And then we began to dance... The steps were fairly easy to follow, and before long, I had her spinning around fast enough to make her head spin... She giggled and laughed as we continued to dance, her laughter swirling around me and warming my heart, making me want to laugh as well... We danced for hours, just enjoying the others company, each imagining our own song... As our energy finally began to dwindle, I led her over to my sitting area, lush with big fluffy pillows and soft silk blankets and we sat down for a bit... With my spiritual powers I'd inherited, I erected a soundproof barrier that also his the caves existence and we sat side by side, watching as the sun rose high above the horizon at the mouth of the cave, turning the sky blood red with streaks of vibrant pinks purples and oranges... It was the most beautiful sunset I'd ever witnessed, only because of the presence of my little female by my side...

Sayuri sighed happily as I once again, pulled her into my lap and held her close... My mother's words rang out in my head as I held her in my arms, but for the first time, I ignored her warnings... I couldn't use Sayuri the way I'd used other females in the past... Sayuri was... Special to me in some way, and I truly treasured her friendship... Perhaps one day we can have more...

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this one so far, as you can see, Ukaran has developed special feelings for Sayuri, and Sayuri felt the same way, but what's gonna happen if they find out about thier parents dark history with each other?! I really hope you all like it so far and I'll be posting more as soon as possible... Keep giving me your reviews and let me know as soon as any of you have figured out where I got the name Ukaran from! Review please!😁😁😁😁


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sayuri's POV.

It felt so good to be with someone other then my family... Ukaran did something to me when I was with him... He brought something out in me that I never knew I had... He made me feel special... Alive.. Free... He made me feel like a woman... I sighed contentedly... I spent my first night away from home and didn't feel bad in the least... I loved the freedom and part of me didn't wish to ever go back... Daddy would be coming home in a few days, four to be exact... But once he got home, I wouldn't be able to see Ukaran for a while... That kind of scared me... I love being around him and I loved the way he made me feel... If only we could stay like this forever... I jumped as I suddenly felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks... Ukaran growled as he gently licked my tears away, causing my breath to catch in my throat and heat bloom all over my body...

" What is wrong, Sayuri?!" Ukaran growled worriedly.

" I just... My father is even more protective over me then the rest of my family is!" I cried agrivatedly, " If I go home now, we will not be able to see each other again until the ball!"

Ukaran growled low, the rumbling vibration meant to calm me down as he gently rubbed my back to ease the tension from my body...

" You can stay for a while if you wish... My cave is protected by an impenetrable barrier... No one will bother you here..." Ukaran whispered soothingly.

" Yes..." I sighed, tiredly, " I'd really like to stay here with you..."

Ukaran's POV.

I stared at Sayuri as she yawned and realizing that her eyelids were beginning to droop, tucked a silk sheet around her and closed my eyes as I laid down with her, happy and content... I never wanted her to leave... After she fell asleep, I took half of the blanket that she was laying on and tucked it around her so that she stayed warm... I was fine just laying beside her, so I just laid down the way I was and wrapped my arms around her... After the ball, I would make her mine, and keep her forever... No one would ever take her from me!

A few days later...

Kagome's POV...

The whole castle was in a state of panic when Jekotsu came back and told everyone that Sayuri was gone... I especially, was very upset and angry... I told her that she could go out by herself... Wasn't that enough?! Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kemae, Kagura and Rayuga would be back any day now! And she chooses to run off just before her sweet sixteen ball!

" She's been gone all night!" I yelled angrily, " We have to find her!"

" Find who?" A familiar voice said from behind me...

I turned around and boy did I wish I was somewhere else at that moment...

" Who are you looking for?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Oh boy... Uh... Well..." I said nervously...

I really didn't want to tell Sesshomaru right away because he can be very unreasonably when he gets angry...

" Uh... Well..." I began again and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me...

" Kagome... Where is Sayuri?" Sesshomaru growled worriedly.

I knew that he wasn't angry with me, but I still didn't like being growled at...

" She's... She's gone..." I said sadly...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's pov...

" What?!" I yelled angrily.

I could feel my blood began to burn in my veins as my eyes bled red... Kagome was afraid... I knew that she didn't particularly like it when I transformed out of anger... But I didn't care... One of our children had foolishly ran away from home, inexplicably putting herself in grave danger... Kagome and I both knew that the black priestess, kikyo was still alive, and she was probably out for blood... I growled darkly as my body began to shift at the thought of that evil bitch getting her hands on my daughter... Kagome felt the exact same way I did... But her soft nature helped her maintain her reasonable side...

" Please... Sesshomaru..." Kagome said as she put her arms, stopping my transformation and reverting me back to my human form, " We've been hogging Sayuri all her life... She ran away because she wanted freedom... Please... She'll come back in time..."

" She hasn't even learned how to transform into her true form yet..." I said, my worry as a father showing through, " And she's a female..."

Kagome's loving eyes instantly turned cold enough to cause a chill to go up my spine...

"What does our daughter being a female have anything to do with it?" Kagome asked angrily.

" As I said, our daughter is a female... Females are naturally weaker than males, therefore, they need to be kept at the castle, out of harm's way..." I said simply, " I mean no disrespect, females are just too soft natured to be powerful or reliable when it comes to a battle..."

After those words were out of my mouth, I looked up to see inuyasha and Miroku looking at me with fear in thier eyes as a sudden sharp coldness changed Kagome's aura and her power began to flare...

" What a moron!" Inuyasha said laughing.

" Lord Sesshomaru, it might be wise if you left until Kagome cools off a bit..." Miroku said backing up a bit more...

" Why?" I said foolishly, " I made no mistakes... I said nothing wrong..."

" Sesshomaru!" Kagome said angrily, " You really can be stupid sometimes, ya know?!"

I gulped as her aura grew colder and she glared at me, her eyes silver fire... And then she turned on her heal and marched away...

" What did I do?!" I demanded, feeling quite foolish...

Raiden, our five year old son, came up to me and pulled on my pants leg...Wanting me to hold him... So I bent down and picked him up into my arms... Reina and Rina soon followed thier brothers example and came running to me, reaching out thier little arms to me as well... It felt so good to have my other three children in my arms... Reina tapped me on the cheek to get my attention then, and I looked at her...

" What is it Reina?" I asked.

" Why did you say those things to make mommy mad?" Reina asked cutely.

" I did not intend to make her angry..." I said in shock.

" But you did, daddy... You need to say sorry..." Reina said frowning and trying to look mad too, but all it did was make her look cute.

" Alright..." I said...

After all, life was a living hell when your mate is unhappy... I set the three of them down carefully and went to go find Kagome to apologize... I found her a few minutes later, the smell of her tears burning my nose, making me feel even worse then I was already...

" Kagome?" I asked, kneeling down beside her.

" Go away Sesshomaru..." Kagome said angrily, " I'm still very angry with you!"

But I wrapped my arms around her any way and growled in a low tone to calm my little female down before turning her to face me...

" I am sorry... When I said what I said before, I was not including you, my love... You surpass every warrior I've ever fought before... I thought you would have known that..." I said holding her close to me, " How could I ever think my mate was weak, when she was the very one who defeated Naraku?!"

" I love you... Sesshomaru..." Kagome said smiling as she kissed my cheek...

" And I love you too, my mate..." I growled longingly.

" We can do that kind of stuff right now..." Kagome said irritatedly all of a sudden, " Honestly Sesshomaru! Sayuri is still missing!"

And just like that, Kagome's fury was back again... And once again, I found myself in the dog house... I'll never understand females...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One week later...

Sayuri's POV.

I awoke warm and comfortable once again to a set of strong powerful arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but smile... Ukaran had been very respectful to me... Oh, a few times, he's wanted to be intimate with me, but I asked him nicely not to do that sort of stuff for right now... I liked him a lot... More then a lot... But I wasn't ready for that just yet... I was a virgin after all, and mama told me not to do something like that unless it was with the man I loved and make sure he loved me too... And Ukaran did seem to care about me... It's been about ten days now, since we first met each other, and the warn feeling that bloomed in my heart each time I was around him, continued to grow... It still scared me some... The darkness that I felt inside him when he would become more passionate and want to see my body, but each time, I'd refuse... He'd become angry... But he never once tried to hurt me...

Today, he gave me some of the dried deer meat that he'd seasoned with his own herbs and smoked salt... It was very delicious... His home was so lovely... There were fields of thornless roses blooming at the caves entrance, blooming weeping willow trees as you walked further into the cave, and many many different types of trees that had big juicy sweet fruits and some nut trees growing in abundance here...

" Ukaran?" I asked, " How is it that the plants here flourish so wonderfully?"

" It's the way it was when I made this cave my home." Ukaran said smiling at me...

" Oh..." I said blushing.

He looked so handsome when he'd smile like that... It wasn't like the first time I'd met him... He always had a dark smirk on his face, it reminded me of a predator... But now, his smiles had much more warmth in them and when he'd hug me or kiss my lips, it was always with a sweet tenderness... I loved him... I knew he had a darkness in his soul, but I loved him any way... I can't tell him yet though... I couldn't bare it if he didn't feel the same way... Ukaran was looking at me in that special way again... Where his ruby red eyes went to a more jewel like garnet color that made me feel like I could melt... I wanted him in the same way that he wanted me, truly I did... But if my father ever smelled a males scent on me, he'd be in grave danger, for my father would undoubtedly kill him...

" Why is it, you do not wish to feel passion, the way I want us to?" Ukaran growled suddenly. " I know you want it too, I can smell your arousal..."

My breath caught when I heard his deep silken voice and just the sound of him had heat pooling all throughout my body...

" I... I am afraid..." I said worriedly.

" I understand..." Ukaran growled as he stalked towards me, " Everyone fears me... It's a sign of respect..."

Ukaran was up against me in a matter of minutes pinning me to the wall of the cave... I gasped as he began sucking on my neck, a bit more roughly then he had in the past... Just like he could undoubtedly smell my arousal on me, I could smell his as well... It was frightening as well as intoxicating to know that I was the reason he felt like that... Ukaran shocked me then, when he took my hand and pressed it between his legs, making me blush furiously...

" Please..." I whispered fearfully, " I'm still not ready... I can't... Not yet..."

" You want me..." Ukaran growled, nipping my neck hard, " You cannot deny it..."

" I do... I can't lie to you... I really really do... But my father... I don't want you to get hurt..." I said worriedly.

" You deny me... Not because you fear the pain that comes with losing your virginity, but because you fear for my safety?!" Ukaran growled in confusion, " Why?!"

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him the truth... To tell him that I had already fallen in love with him... But I couldn't... As much passion as he'd already showed me and as sweet and gentle as his kisses were, I still feared his rejection of my feelings for him... So I told him the next best thing...

" I... I think it is because... I like you as more then just a regular friend..." I said blushing.

Ukaran was silent, visibly confused as he released his hold on me... He then turned and left the cave... Tears sprang into my eyes as I watched him go, unsure of what I said wrong... So I just sat there and began to cry... My heart felt like someone had torn it to pieces...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ukaran's POV.

I walked away from my cave, making certain that the protective barrier was in place so that nothing could get in... And so that Sayuri could not leave, and went to the river to bathe and cool down my boiling blood... She liked me... As more then any normal friend... She desired me... Yearned for my body the way I yearned for hers, and yet I wasn't allowed to do more then kiss and pet her heatedly... What did it mean?! She was very sweet, and kind to me, like she honestly liked being around me, something that I was quite unused to... As I spent more time with her I began to realize that there was more to the little female then I'd first thought... She had a purity in her that most demons did not usually possess... It was the main reason why I was so attracted to her... She was the warmth that lit up the darkness in my soul and chased the cold out of my heart... How is it that this perfect, pure, sweet demoness liked me as more then a friend?!

I couldn't wait until the ball... As soon as it was over, I had every intention of making her mine, I'd wisk her away to my cave and treat her like the queen she was destined to be... I sat there a while longer, before going to bathe in the river... I took my herbal soaps and bathing supplies and stripped down at the rivers edge... I was enjoying my bath for about half an hour, before I began to hear a familiar voice...

" Sayuri!" The woman called over and over again, " Sayuri! Please! If your out here, please come back home!"

I felt my lip curl into a snarl when I saw who it was... Sayuri's mother... The woman wasn't what I had a problem with, I did not want her to take my Sayuri from me... I growled darkly and Sayuri's mother jumped in alarm and instantly put up a barrier...

' Hmmm... So she's a priestess... Interesting...' I thought to myself as I stood, ' Perhaps that's why Sayuri appeals to me so...'

" Hello..." Sayuri's mother said nervously, obviously detecting my dark aura, " Um... I was looking for my daughter... Have you seen a female that looks like me?!"

I just stared at her... There was no way I was going to tell her that Sayuri was in my cave...

" I... I am sorry to bother you... I'm just so worried about her... I couldn't bare it if something ever happened to her..." Sayuri's mother said sadly...

Maybe it was the fact that she and Sayuri were so similar, I do not know... But my heart softened towards her just a bit...

" I am sorry... But I live alone... I have no friends..." I said, trying to keep the pain from my voice, " But if I meet her, I'll let her know to come home..."

" Thank you!" Sayuri's mother said in relief.

But when she started to come closer to me, I held up my hands, figuring she might be on the shy side...

" I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you my lady..." I said, a smirking a bit, " You've caught me in the middle of bathing, I'm afraid... And the river is quite clear today..."

Sayuri's mother's face turned ten different shades of red as his her eyes went wide...

" Ohh gods! I'm so sorry!" Sayuri's mother said, obviously very flustered, " I beg your pardon... Good day!"

I couldn't help the rumbling laughter that came from my lips as I watched the little priestess leave... It was quite entertaining...

" Now I know where Sayuri gets her shyness from..." I said to myself chuckling, " I wonder how red she becomes when she's embarrassed?!"

Thinking about the lovely little female, I decided to go for a walk to see if I could find something she might like... There were dozens of beautiful flowers growing in a field nearby, but none of them looked lovely enough for Sayuri. I was dressed in my deer skin shirt and pants and had my hair hanging down my back... I felt... A little bit bad about lying to her mother, but I decided to send her home soon, so that her mother wouldn't worry too much... My mother did love me as well... But she did not show as much concern over me as Sayuri's mother worried about her... I did not understand... I thought all mother's were like my own... Caring, yet not showing much warmth... I continued on my walk until I came across a grove of lilac and honeysuckle bushes and grinned. Since Sayuri seemed to like purple a great deal and since honeysuckle smelled so sweet, I decided the two flowers combined would make an excellent bouquet. Filling my hands with as many of the sweet smelling flowers as I could, I could not contain the constant smile that I had glued to my face... I truly hoped that she liked my gift to say thank you for being my friend...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sayuri's POV...

I stayed in the cave and waited for Ukaran to return, but time began to tick by slowly and I couldn't bare being by myself after staying with him for so long... I longed for his company, his voice even his scent... He did have a darkness in him... But it didn't scare me... I knew he'd never hurt me, even if the darkness took over his heart, I had faith in him... Several hours had passed by now, as I continued to wait for him to return. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, I stood and dusted my kimono off before walking towards the entrance to the cave... But as I went to go outside, a searing pain ripped through my body and I screamed in pain... A few moments later, Ukaran came running into the cave and knelt down beside me, worry clearly etched in his handsome features...

" Sayuri!" Ukaran growled gathering me in his arms, " What happened?!"

" I... I tried to go outside... To look for you..." I said weakly...

" I placed a barrier around the cave to keep you safe! I didn't... I didn't know that it would hurt you if you tried to leave..." Ukaran growled worriedly.

" Im ok..." I said smiling warmly, " But next time, remind me not to try to leave unless your with me..."

Ukaran smiled in relief when he realized I was ok... My body was numb from the pain inflicted on me by the barrier and so, I couldn't stop him when he tightened his arms around me comfortingly... Not that I wanted to... He was so kind and caring, something that you wouldn't think he was capable of, given his dark aura that surrounded him. But I had learned from my mother, long ago, that you can't just judge someone because of how they look or how thier aura is... My father is a perfect example of that... Before my mother came along, he was the coldest most hard hearted demon in this era... His enemies feared him, for his ruthlessness. His allies feared and respected him for his ability to mask his emotions and were impressed by his terrifying skills on the battlefield. Even uncle Inuyasha had told me of how he'd even treated him like a worthless piece of trash... But when he met my mother, uncle Inuyasha said that my father had drastically changed... A few months after that first time he laid eyes on her, daddy became entranced and decided to pick on Inuyasha just so he could see my mother again... One night, my father happened to be on his way to the very same hot spring that my mother was bathing in and heard her singing... My mother didn't know how to control her reiki at the time, and as she thought of my father and how bad she felt when he'd lost his arm, her powers reached out to him and gave him a new one... That was the first time my father realized how much he loved my mother...

I smiled as I remembered that my father had blushed each time he remembered thier first kiss... I caught Ukaran staring at me for some time after the incident with his barrier and smiled...

" Sayuri... How are you feeling?" Ukaran growled worriedly.

" Much better, thank you..." I said smiling.

Now that I could move again, I scooted over next to him and laid my head down on his shoulder, noticing the cute blush that appeared on his cheeks.

" Glad to hear it..." Ukaran growled smiling.

Before I could ask why he was smiling so happily, Ukaran left my side to go to the outside of the cave, and returned a short while later with one hand behind his back...

" It's nice to see you happy, what's up?" I asked smiling.

" Well..." Ukaran growled rather mischievously, " I decided to take a bath in the river earlier and see what I could do to thank you for being my friend... After I got done, I went for a walk deep in the woods... Unfortunately nothing really looked like it would be a good enough gift..."

" It's ok, you don't have to get me anything for being your friend." I said blushing.

" But I did..." Ukaran growled grinning, " These are for you..."

My eyes grew wide as Ukaran pulled a huge bouquet of lilac and honeysuckle from behind his back and gave them to me... I'd often loved going through the gardens that my father had made especially for my mother for each year they had been together...the last garden he made for her was one overflowing with white roses, babies breath, flowering weeping willow trees, and rows and rows of lilac and honeysuckle bushes... It was my all time favorite, and my mother was so happy when she saw how beautiful it was, just for her, she cried for joy...

I looked at Ukaran speechlessly, and he watched my reaction to see how I liked my gift... Unfortunately, I took after my mother... Tears began streaming down my cheeks...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ukaran's POV.

I was anxiously awaiting Sayuri's reaction, hoping that I'd chosen wisely when I decided on those types of flowers for her gift... When the salty scent of her tears invaded my sense of smell, I felt horrible. What had I done wrong?

" I'm sorry..." I growled, hurt by her reaction, " If you don't like them you can throw them away..."

But as I reached my hand out to take back the flowers and dispose of them for her, she quickly jerked her flowers to her protectively as a huge smile suddenly lit up her face...

" I love them Ukaran!" Sayuri said happily, throwing her arms around me, " I'm sorry for the tears... It's just my father does that sort of thing for my mother all the time! I always thought it was so sweet, but I never expected a man to care for me enough to do that for me... It means so much!"

And then she kissed me... Before I could stop myself, my arms went around her and I deepened the kiss a few degrees, causing both of us to become quite warm... My mother's warning rang in my head once again, telling me that feeling love was weak and pointless... But I shut her warning out... I had what I wanted, I longed to see that happiness that so many other people knew... I longed for a mate that would love all of me, even my darkness... As I kissed Sayuri with everything I had, I knew in my heart that I would forever be alone if she refused me... For there would never be another like her in a million years... I could feel my dark side of my soul trying to surface, but I refused to let her get hurt. I cared for her... Way more then I should have.

After we kissed for what seemed like forever, I released her for some much needed oxygen and held her in my arms for a while...

" Thank you for my flowers..." Sayuri whispered blushing, " I really love them... I just wish I could keep them forever so they don't die..."

I thought about her words for a moment, before a wide smile spread across my face...

" There is a way you can... Hold on for a minute... I'll be right back." I said.

I then went to my special chamber full of spells and potions and retrieved the ingredients I needed for my spell, before returning to her...

" What is all that?!" Sayuri whispered wide eyed.

" I'm going to use a spell, so that you'll always be able to enjoy them..." I said smiling.

I set the marble polished bowl with the stone grinder down and set to work, adding the many herbs and spices that I needed for the preservation spell, as well as my crystal dagger infused with my dark reiki and my bottle of dragons blood. After crushing the herbs to a find powder, I poured in the dragons blood and then used my dagger to cut my palm and mixed in my own blood for the spell to be complete. I then mixed my dark reiki and my demonic powers together and held the bowl in my hands until it began to glow a deep reddish purple...

" Sayuri, can you hand me that piece of leather over there, please?" I said, my voice deeper because of the power that was flowing through me.

Sayuri nodded silently and handed me the leather, before she continued to watch me, transfixed... I tied the leather tightly around her bouquet of flowers and poured the spell over them... The flowers immediately began to perk up as the spell worked it's magic and they began to sparkle. Sayuri gasped in wonder as she gently touched her now enchanted bouquet of flowers and smiled happily...

" Thank you so much Ukaran... For this wonderful treasure..." Sayuri whispered as she hugged the flowers to her...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sayuri's POV.

I couldn't believe the amazing magic I'd witnessed Ukaran perform just for me! It was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me! I longed to tell him how deeply I'd grown to care for him, but fearing that he may not feel the same, I stayed silent. I truly hope one day I can overcome that fear, and tell him how I really feel...

One week later...

Sayuri's POV.

" Sayuri?" Ukaran asked, " Don't you miss your family?"

" Yes... I do..." I admitted sadly, " But I'm not ready to go back yet..."

" I spoke with your mother last week..." Ukaran said sadly, " She really misses you... We can still see each other if you go back... I'd even come and visit you at your home..."

" You don't know my father..." I said sadly, " He'll be so angry, I'll never be allowed to leave the palace again!"

Ukaran growled worriedly put his arms around me to comfort me as I cried my tears of frustration and sorrow...

" Perhaps they won't, if you tell them you got lost?" Ukaran growled grinning.

I loved it when he growled, it reminded me of how powerful a creature he really was...

" Well..." I said hesitantly, " What if they don't believe me?"

" How about I take you home and tell them I found you lost in the woods?" Ukaran asked, "I'm sure they will believe me..."

" Ok... When do you think I should go home then?" I asked.

" I'll take you home tomorrow... We'll tell them that I found you a few days ago and took you back to my cave to rest and get something to eat." Ukaran said.

" Ok... And we can still see each other, right?" I asked hopefully.

" Of course..." Ukaran said smiling.

I nodded and decided to be quiet for a while, which seemed to make Ukaran happy. He didn't really like talking too much. We'd been in each other's company for a little over a week now, and despite him not complaining about my scent, I knew I probably didn't smell very good... I blushed at the thought of asking him where I could bathe, but I couldn't handle the way I smelled any longer...

" Hey... Ukaran?" I asked a bit nervously.

" Yes?" Ukaran answered.

" Um... Well... I uh..." I gulped, " It's been a while since I had a bath... Do you have somewhere I could take a hot bath?"

A grin, somewhat dark, appeared on his features as he silently took my hand and led me deeper into his cave... When we hit another tunnel a few minutes later, I began to feel a noticeable difference in the air... When we made it to our destination, I gasped at the incredible sight... Large pools of hot water were swirling in the rock bed underneath several weeping willow trees with little blue blooms on them... The wooden shelf along the far wall, held several different fragrant bath salts and oils and conditioning agents... There were also bottles of dried flowers to make the bath water fragrant as well...

" I hope you find my private hot springs suitable, Sayuri..." Ukaran growled, his jewel red eyes glazing slightly, " Take as long as you wish..."

But as he turned to leave, I couldn't help but grasp his hand gently...

" Um... I don't mind if you want to stay and talk while I bathe..." I said blushing brightly, " After so much time together, I'm not sure what I would do with so much quiet..."

" You truly wish me to stay?!" Ukaran growled seductively.

I nodded, blushing.

" Perhaps I could help you with your bath as well?!" Ukaran growled grinning.

I squeaked nervously and shook my head no...

" No no! I'll be ok! Just turn your back until I get in, ok?" I said nervously, " Now don't you peak!"

Ukaran just chuckled softly, and I couldn't help but get a cold chill...


End file.
